1. Field
A rechargeable lithium battery is disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery is a device that transforms chemical energy into electrical energy. Rechargeable lithium batteries have been widely used as power sources for portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, MP3 players, and the like.
In particular, polymer batteries that including a gel electrolyte may be easily fabricated to have various shapes as required for portable electronic devices having various shapes. As such, polymer batteries have been increasingly used for portable electronic devices.
Various performance improvements such as capacity, cycle-life, high temperature characteristic, and the like, are being researched in polymer batteries.
In particular, the gel electrolyte solution included in the polymer batteries have been prepared using new, various materials in order to improve performance.